OtherWillow
by Lastelle
Summary: Willow ends up in another dimension where she meets herself, Oz and Xander. Kind of. Based on the prompt: Character meets themself in another dimension. PS It's rated T for a reason.


This is a one-shot, and I know it doesn't explain much, and there's a cliffhanger, but this is it. Willow meets herself from another dimension. Oz and Xandertoo, but it's nothing like her own dimension. For one, Oz can control his wolf-ing-out-ness. Hope you like it. There is swearing, and violence, but it's rated T for a reason!

Flames will be splashed with water, but otherwise, please review.

* * *

Willow pulled her dagger out of the dead man's back. She liked days like this. Easy, simple. Get assignment, find target, terminate target. No fuss. Nothing to worry about. Willow ran her fingers through her short, red hair that came down just to below her ears. This way, if someone grabbed her hair, there wouldn't be much to grab.

"Hey, Will," came a voice from behind her. Willow turned, smiling, "Hey, Oz."

Oz had red-brown hair. He was short, with a well-muscled body that could take out a professional wrestler like he was nothing. Oz looked at the man behind Willow, "Nice. Looks like he never saw it coming."

"He didn't," Willow said. She ran the blood-stained blade through her hands, then ran her hands through Oz's hair and down his face.

"Let's go see what's on TV," Oz said, leading Willow past the dead body, holding hands and looking into each others eyes.

* * *

"Willow!" Buffy yelled, "Get me the sword!"

Willow ran to Buffy's bag, dodging arrows. She didn't know what world these demons came from, but hopefully, she'd never go there. By the time Willow found the large sword, Buffy had almost killed all the demons anyways, snapping their necks with a sound that made Will jump.

"Here!" Willow yelled, tossing the sword to Buffy and accidentally killing two demons in the process.

"Thanks, Will," Buffy said, struggling against the lead demon, "A little help would be nice."

"Right," Willow said, looking through Buffy's bag for an axe. The only thing that would kill these demons was decapitation. Willow found the axe and was about to grab hold of it when a demon grabbed her hair. The demon made a noise that seemed to signal all the other demons. They all ran to the portal that had opened to let them into this dimension, dragging Willow with them.

"Buffy!" Willow screamed. She saw Buffy kill the demon and race after them, fighting through the hordes of demons. But it was too late, Willow was being sucked into the portal and fell unconscious.

* * *

When Willow woke up, she saw that she was in a warehouse, surrounded by demons. They were making chirping noises at each other that sounded like excitement. The demons finally stopped chirping when a man pushed through the middle of them. Willow blinked when she saw who it was. Xander! Sure, he was older, and wearing an eye patch, but it was still Xander!

"OhmygodXander!" Willow gushed, "I can't believe it! You're here! You have no idea how happy I am to see you, Xander!" she ran towards him. When she was within arm's reach, Xander hit her, knocking her back into the sea of demons.

"Don't pretend we're friends, bitch," Xander spat, "You gave up that game the day you took out my eye."

Willow looked at him in horror, "Xander?" she whispered.

"How did you get out this time, Rosenberg?" he demanded, unconcealed hatred in his eyes, "Did you kill the guards again?"

Willow began to feel afraid. She was in a different dimension. This guy may look like her best friend, but it was becoming obvious that this wasn't the Xander she knew.

"You gonna tell me or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?" the Xander-look-a-like demanded, "You know I like hurting you. Believe me, my friends here won't have any problems with killing you if you don't give us information soon."

Willow took a step away from Xander, only to be swiped at by a demon with dangerous-looking claws. She jumped out of the way only to be grabbed by Xander. He pulled her hair, which sent pain through her head from where the demon had grabbed her before.

"Tell me where your base is," he said softly, wrapping his hand more into her hair and pressing a finger to a point on her neck that caused extreme pain.

Willow screamed, "_**I don't know what you're talking about**_!" she managed through the pain, "I don't know about any base!"

"Don't give me that crap, Rosenberg!" Xander yelled, throwing her to the ground, "I know you and Osborne are hiding out somewhere. Now tell me where!"

Willow's eyes widened as Xander pulled a dagger from his jean pocket.

"Tell me where the base is," Xander said.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Willow yelled, "I'm not from this dimension!"

Xander rolled his eyes, "Of course you're not, Rosenberg," he said, "I know that! What I want to know is where your base is on _this_ dimension," when Willow continued to protest that she didn't know, he spat at her shoe, "Damn inter-dimensional assassins. Won't tell me a damn thing!"

"'Course we don't," came a voice behind Xander, "If we did, we'd all be goody-goody. And would you really want that?"

Xander and Willow looked to find Oz standing there. Willow was relieved to see her boyfriend, but wasn't so sure that this was really Oz.

"Now give me my girl and you'll get out of this alive, Harris," Oz spat. Xander looked absolutely terrified. He told his demons to back off and threw Willow at Other-Oz. Oz caught her, picking her up, "Thanks, Harris."

Oz jumped strait through the wall. When they landed, Oz transformed into a wolf and brought Willow to a building about two hours away on werewolf. When he finally stopped, Willow got off shakily as Oz transformed back into human form.

"You know that I'm not the Willow from this dimension," she said. She could tell from how he looked at her.

"Of course he knows," came Willow's voice from behind her. Willow turned to find an older, short-haired version of herself coming towards them, "Doesn't mean that you can't be."

* * *

There you have it!


End file.
